Hercule is beaten
by Super Saiyan Yoshiro
Summary: Ever wanted to know what would happen if the world found out the truth? Well, read this story! I made this story for a person who gave me one of my good reviews on my previous stories. Well, enjoy. Especially the reviewer I mentioned. Give good responses!


_**Hercule's Defeat**_

What's going on right now is the World tournament. And Trunks and Goten have been discovered. They flew away and said the tournament stunk. So it's only #18 and Hercule now. "Damn it, damn it, Damn it!" Hercule yells in his mind. "Okay, let's finish this! Competitors, start!" The announcer yells. The crowd roars in excitement. Hercule is just standing there, scared and isn't doing anything. Like Gohan at the beginning of the series.

#18 charges toward Hercule and she punches him right in the gut. "Auughh.." Hercule coughs up blood and skids toward the edge of the ring. He stops right in time and gets back up. Once he stands up, he does the peace sign to the crowd and yelling "That...

didn't hurt all!" But he was actually thinking "That was the most painful and powerful thing I've ever felt. It almost knocked me out cold. I'm lucky I even could stand up."

#18 then grabs Hercule and puts him in a choke-hold. Hercule was about to do something, but #18 tells Hercule about the prize money deal. Hercule starts to think about what would happen. Nobody would like him. Even his own daughter. Before Hercule can accept the offer, #18 punches Hercule in the face, knocking him out and out of the ring. Everyone just stops cheering and stares in shock. The announcer breaks the silence by saying "Hercule Satan is defeated and knocked out cold."

"Well, seems like I have won." #18 says. Then the crowd starts to cheer! And they're chanting "18! 18! 18!18!18!". "Yeah! #18! You've beaten that liar! " Chichi yells to #18. "What? What do you mean he was a liar?" A man asks. "Well, Hercule didn't beat Cell.

I saw the entire battle between Hercule and Cell. And thanks to a lady named Baba, I saw the end of Cell. And it wasn't Hercule who beat Cell. It was Gohan. The child who fought Cell." Chichi answers. "Wow. Hey, everyone! Hercule LIED to us! He didn't beat Cell. It was the delivery boy!" He yells to everyone. "He wasn't a delivery boy. Just a regular jobless 11-year old." Chichi says, correcting him. "Oh. And the kid wasn't a delivery boy! He was a jobless delivery boy! This woman saw the whole thing!" He yells to the crowd. "Really? Is she a credible witness? Is she telling the truth?" A woman asks the man. "I can prove it." Bulma says to the man and woman.

Bulma brings out her cell phone and calls Capsule Corp to send her some air mail. She tells them where she is and thanks them. Then she hangs up. The man, woman, Chichi, and Bulma look up and see a plane go by and drop a package. Bulma lifts up her arms and catches it. She opens it up and presses a button. A screen pops up and everyone instantly looks at it. Bulma hen says "I thought something like this might happen,

so I video taped the ending of the Cell games." The screen then shows how Gohan killed Cell and Hercule was sitting behind a rock, pretending to have a stomach ache.

"I can't believe he lied to us!" A person says. Then, Hercule wakes up and sees the video. "What? Noooo!" He yells. "That enough proof?" Bulma says to the crowd. "Yeah! Hercule! You STINK! F*** you!" a man yells.

Then, everyone starts booing Hercule and start to throw things at him. Cans, rocks, chip bags, chips, hot dogs, plates, cups, bigger rocks, etc. Then all of a sudden, people start to charge toward Hercule, grabbing anything that they can use to beat him. "Help! Announcer dude!" Hercule shouts. He looks behind him and sees the announcer with a metal pole. "Sorry, but it's what you get for telling such a lie." The announcer says to Hercule. The crowd then jumps on Hercule and starts to beat the crap out of him. The only people in the crowd are Chichi and Bulma. Ox king, Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong went to go beat Hercule. Chichi then takes out some chips out of her bag and asks "You want some chips?" Chichi looks at her and says "Don't mind if I do!" They start eating the chips and watch Hercule get beat up.

Two months pass by and Hercule has been avoiding his daughter. But now, he's going to talk to her. Videl is on the couch, watching "Pranked". "Hey, Videl." Hercule says to his daughter. "Yeah, Dad?" She asks. I'm sorry about lying about me beating Cell. Can you forgive me?" He asks. "Gohan already told me about that. I already know that you aren't the strongest man in the Universe. And I forgive you." Videl answers. "Oh, good. Why are you dressed all nice?" Hercule asks. "Oh, I'm going on a date with Gohan." Videl replies. "Wait, you don't mean that scrony kid, do ya'?" Hercule asks, hoping it isn't Gohan. "Yep." Videl answers. The doorbell rings. "Oh, that's him right now!"

Videl says. She opens the door, and there's Gohan. "Hi, Videl. Hi Mr. Satan." Gohan says.

"Hi, Gohan. Dad, we'll be back at 9:30, okay?" Videl asks. "Uhh...sure." Hercule replies. "Great! Bye, Dad!" Videl happily says. "Bye, Mr. Satan!" Gohan says to Hercule. The door closes and Hercule shakes his head and sits on the couch and starts to watch TV. Then, he starts laughing and says "Hahahahahaha! Now that's funny! Now I see why Videl watches this! That bitch got told!"


End file.
